PUFFY AMIYUMI Y LOS HACKERS
by PmfTrolencio
Summary: La histora de nuestras queridas AmiYumi mas los nuevos y futuro personajes, los cuales tendran que abrirse paso junto a Ami y Yumi a traves del hackeo.
1. Chapter 1

Episodio 1: se busca hacker

EMPIEZA UN GRAN DIA PARA NUESTRAS ESTRELLAS, Y KAZ, YA QUE HOY EMPIEZA SU NUEVA GIRA LA CUAL TOMA LUGAR EN LA CIUDAD DE LOS SANTOS EN ESTADOS UNIDOS DE AMERICA.

Kaz conduce el autobús tranquilamente y Ami y Yumi empiezan a quejarse.

Ami y Yumi: ¡KAAAZ!

Kaz: ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué tanto alboroto?

Yumi: Por qué vas tan lento. Se supone que el concierto es en 10 minutos.

Kaz: A si sobre eso, tuve que mentirles. Realmente el concierto es en 1 hora.

Ami: ¡Y POR QUE NOS DIJISTE QUE ERA EN 10 MINUTOS!

Yumi: ¡Y aparte no nos dejaste practicar nada ni comer y aquí no hay nada de comer! ¡TENEMOS AMBREE!

Kaz: Tranquilas chicas. Era necesario hoy hacen una exhibición de comida en el supermercado y por lo tanto es gratis, ¿Por qué creen que elegí Los Santos como primera parada? Porque aquí casi todo es gratis. Yo como mientras ustedes ensayan.

Yumi: Ni lo creas enano, nosotras también necesitamos comer.

Kaz: Ok ok pero también tienen que ensayar.

Ami: No puedes obligarnos, además si no queremos dar el concierto lo único que queda en mal es tu reputación como representante.

Kaz: Miren, por favor den el concierto claro que las llevare a comer y también abra tiempo para ensayar.

Ami: ok, ¡pero písale!

Kaz empieza a conducir más rápido y llegan al supermercado. Los 3 empiezan a comer cuando de pronto 5 tipos raros entran y sacan unas armas.

¿?: Las manos en los codos esto es un asalto.

Ya saben, los que me conocen claro; que en mi estilo siempre tiene que haber uno o dos robos y así que… no se quejen.

Yumi: Y justo cuando pensé que el día no podía empeorar.

¿?: Quietos todos. (*Refiriéndose a un guardia*) Tu ni se te ocurra llamar a la policía.

Los ladrones voltean a ver. Y cuando regresan la mirada todos los rehenes avían escapado, desafortunadamente Ami y Yumi no.

Yumi: A donde se fueron todos y donde esta Kaz.

Ami: Creo que se fueron.

¿?: Oye y los rehenes.

¿?: Ni idea pero con 2 es suficiente.

En eso un hacker llamado el justiciero, hackeo una base de datos y entro en el sistema de cámaras de seguridad de toda la ciudad (ctLS), lo acabo de inventar claro, y se da cuenta de el robo en ese supermercado. Inmediatamente llama a un amigo para solicitarle una moto y se va inmediatamente.

Mientras tanto Ami y Yumi viven un momento de tención, Kaz está nervioso por el concierto que es en 45 minutos y no hace nada para ayudar. El justiciero llega y se infiltra sigilosamente y hackeando las cámaras para ver el entorno. Los ladrones se separan y solo uno queda cuidando a las niñas, el justiciero se acerca sigilosamente saca su bastón de esos que se extienden como un palo y golpea al ladrón sigilosamente para noquearlo. Llega a las niñas. Ellas lo quedan viendo con cara de asustadas.

El justiciero: Tranquilas, calmadas ya están más seguras. Esperen ¿son Puffy AmiYumi?

Ami:(*Entre llanto*) Si.

El justiciero: Ohh esto es genial primera vez que las veo en persona. Me dan su autógrafo aquí en el Smartphone.

Le dan su autógrafo.

El justiciero: Ok. ¿Cómo es que llegaron aquí?

Yumi: Kaz nos trajo para comer algo.

El justiciero: ¿Y donde se fue?

Ami: Salió, junto con los demás, creo que fueron por ayuda.

Yumi: Ese enano, no lo creo, de seguro está escondido guardando su dinero.

El justiciero: Ok, ¿son cuatro ladrones no?

Yumi: Si.

El justiciero: Miren, escóndanse detrás de esa máquina expendedora, si logro atrapar a los 4 que quedan va a salir una cosa de la maquina, si me atrapan saldrán 2 eso significa que tienen que correr.

Ami: ¿Y por qué no salimos nosotras de una vez?

El justiciero: Porque pueden estar vigilando las puertas, así que será mejor que me ocupe de ellos primero y luego pues ya salimos juntos.

Las niñas aceptan, el justiciero empieza a buscar a los cuatro ladrones mientras tanto Ami y Yumi esperan la señal y Kaz esconde su dinero bajo su cama.

Ami mira la maquina y ve que solo sale una botella y le avisa a Yumi. El justiciero se reúne con ellas para salir y ven que el autobús estaba allí. Kaz sale para ver y ve que los tres vienen, en seguida ataca al justiciero y le quita el Smartphone.

Ami: ¡Oye Kaz que te pasa!

Kaz: El era uno de los ladrones ¿no? iba a llamar refuerzos y como ustedes lo atraparon.

Yumi: Ey Kaz el nos ayudo a escapar por qué hiciste eso.

Kaz: Lo siento pensé que.

El justiciero: Pensaste he, para la próxima piénsalo 2 veces viejo.

Kaz: De veras lo siento y para compensarlo te doy esta entrada al concierto, a mitad de precio son $3500 dólares.

Yumi: Enano tacaño, por lo que le hiciste debió de haber sido gratis.

Kaz: Hay esta bien.

Ami: Oigan no se nos olvida algo

Ami y Yumi: ¡EL CONCIERTO!

Kaz: Es en 10 minutos. Vamos amigo te llevo.

Kaz y los demás se dirigen al concierto en el Maze Bank arena.

Yumi: Ami ensayemos en el camino.

Ami y Yumi empiezan a tocar, pero el amplificador y las bocinas empiezan a fallar.

Ami: Ay no, escucha que mal suena.

Yumi: ¡¿Que esta porquería no funciona?!

Ami: Ahora que.

Yumi: Es nuestra perdición. ¿¡COMO VAMOS A ARREGLARLO!?

El justiciero: Mmmm creo que se como, pero necesito mi Smartphone, pero como alguien lo destruyo, necesitare una laptop o computadora.

Ami: Ten mi laptop.

Yumi: Oye espera, podemos pedir prestado el equipo de audio en el escenario.

Kaz: (*Risa de vergüenza*) Jejeje, si sobre eso, les dije que no lo íbamos a necesitar, y antes de que digan algo fue para ahorrar dinero, necesitaba pagar sus vacaciones.

Ami: Ayy KAZ.

El justiciero: Tranquilas creo que ya lo estoy logrando.

Kaz: Ya llegamos.

Yumi: Deberás esto no puede empeorar.

Ami y Yumi suben al escenario, con su equipo de sonido descompuesto, Kaz y el justiciero las veían desde una plataforma y el justiciero había hackeado el equipo de sonido para repararlo. El público esperaba y gritaba: "queremos a Puffy" Ami se acerca temerosa al micrófono y grita.

Ami: Están listos para experimentar el poder del Puffy.

Las niñas se dan cuenta de que el equipo de sonido ya serbia.

Público: (*Emocionado*)¡SIIIII!

Ami y Yumi empiezan a tocar con confianza al saber que el equipo de sonido ya serbia.

Kaz: Ohh Genial, ¿Cómo hiciste para reparar las bocinas?

El justiciero: Solo las hackee para ver su debilidad y luego la repare, para eso necesitaba el Smartphone pero como soy todo un "crack" jeje no lo necesito ahora.

Kaz: Domo-arigato algún día te lo compensare.

El justiciero: Podrías empezar pagándome el Smartphone, costo $9999 dólares.

Kaz: Por eso dije, algún día. Espera ¿Cómo te llamas?

El justiciero: Me llaman el justiciero, el vigilante y otros sobre nombres, pero mi nombre real es Daniel Alejandro.

Kaz: Mucho gusto Daniel.

El concierto termina y fue un gran éxito. Ami y Yumi se reúnen con Daniel y Kaz.

Ami: ¡Lo logramos!

Yumi: ¡sí!

Daniel: ok, pues qué bien, creo que ya me voy fue un gusto servir con ustedes.

Ami: Oye, espera, Yumi y yo te agradecemos mucho, oye ¿Cómo te llamas?

Daniel: Me llamo Daniel Alejandro, aquí en Los Santos todos me conocen como el justiciero.

Ami: Ok Daniel Yumi y yo queremos compensarte por que nos salvaste del robo y nos ayudaste en el concierto.

Yumi: Espera… ¿Por qué te llaman el justiciero?

Daniel: Fue por… un pequeño acto de justicia. Ese acto pasaron a ser 2, y luego 3 y así, creo que por eso.

Ami: Ok Daniel te lo vamos a compensar y por eso Kaz te pagara el Smartphone.

Kaz: ¡¿QUEE?!

Ami: Oye, tú lo destruiste así que ahora lo pagas.

Kaz: Pero, no tengo dinero todavía no tenemos fondos, los gaste todos en sus vacaciones.

Yumi: No te justifiques en las vacaciones que apenas antes del concierto vi como sacabas un rollo de dinero de bajo el asiento.

Kaz: Si, pero como acabábamos de vivir un robo, mientras ustedes tocaban yo lo deposite todo al banco a través de internet.

Yumi: Genial y ahora que.

Ami: Déjame pensar… listo lo tengo, oye Daniel ¿Qué otras cosas sabes hacer?

Daniel: Pues… Se arreglar equipos de sonido, hackear cámaras, hackear otros diferentes dispositivos vulnerables, se un poco de combate, se conducir autos, barcos, submarinos, y aviones, fui compositor durante un tiempo y también soy técnico y mecánico.

Ami: (*Impresionada*) ¡Whow!, deberás sabes hacer todo eso.

Daniel: Sip.

Yumi: ¡Genial! Y ¿Dónde aprendiste?

Daniel: Tuve un muy buen maestro en el hackeo, estuve en la fuerza aérea unos años y ahí también aprendí a conducir y manejar barcos y submarinos mas la mecánica y lo técnico.

Yumi: Mmmm pues Ami creo que (*le susurra al oído*). ¿si?

Ami: Hi

Yumi: Daniel… ¿serias nuestro técnico y chofer mientras Kaz duerme y todo lo demás y venir con nosotras en nuestra gira mundial?

Daniel: Es una broma… ¡ CLARO QUE SI!

Kaz: Un momento… yo no lo apruebo, el es un hacker y puede meternos en problemas y además miren el diario de Los Santos: Se busca al Justiciero.

Yumi: Mira Kaz, En primera tu le rompiste el Smartphone y no se lo quieres pagar, en segunda le debes el favor de que nos allá sacado del supermercado, y tercera nos ayudo a tener un gran concierto y mira dice el periódico: "la población lo apoya, la gente se siente segura con él", así que no creo que sea un delincuente, y si no va con nosotros declararemos que el robo fue culpa tuya.

Kaz: Ajj, detesto cuando tienes razón, Daniel-Chan bienvenido a Puffy AmiYumi.

Daniel: Esto va estar bueno.

Kaz: Si, pero por favor no vuelvas a hackear a menos que sea muy, muy necesario.

Daniel: Esta bien Kaz. Y aparte nadie sabe mi verdadero nombre todos me conocen como el justiciero así que no va ha haber problema.

Kaz: Ok, partimos a nuestra próxima parada chicago.

Y AQUÍ TERMINA EL PRIMER EPISODIO, LOS ESPERO PARA EL SIGUIENTE EPISODIO: LOS VIEJOS AMIGOS, Y CLARO ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS, QUE, QUE NO LES GUSTO QUE, QUE SI, SI QUIEREN MUCHOS MAS PERSONAJES, PORQUE CLARO QUE LE AÑADIRE MUCHOS MAS, BUENO LOS ESPERO PARA LA PROXIMA, Y NO IMPORTA CUENTO ME TARDE, VOY A PUBLICAR EL SIGUIENTE EPISODIO, ASI COMO YA SABEN MIS PODERES DE "CRACK" XD.


	2. Chapter 2

EPISODIO 2: LOS VIEJOS AMIGOS.

BUENO, PRIMERO QUE TODO QUISIERA AGRADECER POR SUS POCOS PERO VALIOSOS COMENTARIOS QUE DEJARON EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR Y AQUÍ LES TRAIGO EL SEGUNDO EP. QUE SERA EN CHICAGO.

Después de un largo recorrido de Los Santos hasta el condado de Blaine que es un desierto pero sigue siendo parte de San Andreas, Ami y Yumi empiezan a quejarse con Kaz.

Ami: ¡KAZ, YA LLEVAS MAS DE 3 HORAS EN ESTE DISIERTO! ¡¿POR QUE NO TE APURAS?!

Kaz: Lo haría pero mira todo el tráfico.

Yumi: ¿¡Y por qué no usaste la otra carretera!? La de primera.

Kaz: Habían muchas casetas de cobro y cobran muy caro, con ese dinero podría pagar lo que comen a diario.

Yumi: Si, pero ni por eso lo haces.

Kaz: (*Risa de vergüenza*) Jejeje, pero miren el lado bueno ya nos evitamos el cobro y aparte con este dinero le pagare el Smartphone a Daniel. Por cierto ¿en donde esta?

Daniel estaba agachado debajo de la mesa con la laptop de Ami.

Ami: No se, hace un rato me pidió mi laptop prestada, y se fue a la cocina.

Ami va a la cocina y se le ocurre mirar debajo de la mesa y ve que estaba ahí.

Ami: Daniel ¿Qué haces aquí?

Daniel: Estoy checando mi cuenta de fiuchebook y hablando con familia y amigos.

Ami: Y ¿Por qué no la checas aquí arriba de la mesa?

Daniel: Lo siento, es que me acostumbre a esconderme, pero ahorita subo.

Ami: Cuidado con la… cabeza.

Para cuando Ami le dijo el ya se había golpeado en la cabeza.

Daniel: Ahu creo que ya me golpee.

Ami: Ups, je je ¿estás bien?

Daniel: No y ahora me estoy desangrando jajaja mentira si estoy bien.

Ami: Ehmm, ok como te decía, ya no tienes que esconderte, tu vida de hacker y de esconderse terminaron, ahora eres como el mecánico, chofer y todo lo demás de nosotras y Kaz.

Daniel: Si tienes razón, ahora intentare ser más sociable.

En eso Yumi entra a la cocina.

Yumi: ¿Qué pasa? ¿De qué hablan?

Ami: De que Daniel va ha hacerse más social con los demás.

Yumi: Ahh, al principio pensé que eras muy social.

Daniel: Pues no lo soy :(, pero estoy intentarlo serlo.

Ami: Podrías empezar hablándonos de ti, ¿Cómo empezaste a hackear? ¿De dónde eres? ¿Quién te enseño a hackear? ¿Dónde aprendiste cosas de técnico y mecánico? ¿Y cómo sabes manejar tantos vehículos?

Daniel: Aj, es mucho por contar, quizá otro día.

Yumi: No seas aburrido, cuéntalo todo de una vez, queremos conocerte.

Kaz: Si Daniel, queremos saber quién eres.

Yumi: ¡Chaparro cállate y sigue conduciendo!

Daniel: Ok lo hare pero no juzguen ni nada ¿ok?

Ami y Yumi: ¡Hi!

Daniel: Bien, comenzó cuando un día empecé a buscar trabajo en internet y vi un anuncio y quería ver de que trataba, me llevo a una página secreta y resulta que esa pagina era de hackers, y el antiguo justiciero: Aiden Pearce estaba buscando su remplazo.

Ami: Entonces ¿Tú no fuiste el primer justiciero?

Daniel: No, lo fue Aiden el fue uno de mis maestros en el hackeo, y originalmente yo soy de México.

Yumi: Y ¿Cómo llegaste a Los Santos?

Daniel: Espera Yumi ya casi llego a esa parte. La oferta era en Chicago, así que fui a Chicago, ahí estaba Aiden y mi otro maestro T-Bone, al principio me costaba un poco pero después aprendí mucho de el hackeo con ellos y Luego Aiden me dijo que tenía que dejar chicago, éramos dos aprendices de ellos: Jesús Guillermo y yo, los dos somos mexicanos, no sé si el siga vivo, el no obedeció él se quedo en chicago y yo me vine a Los Santos. Aquí mis maestros fueron Lester y Trevor Philips. Lester me enseño mas opciones de hackeo y Trevor… ja, Trevor me enseño muchas cosas fue un gran maestro, estaba bien loco pero con el mejore mi habilidad de vuelo, porque ya había estado 2 años en la fuerza aérea Mexicana.

Yumi: Y Trevor ¿Dónde aprendió?

Daniel: El estuvo en la fuerza aérea de Canadá, pero el punto es que también me enseño a usar mi furia, esto aun no lo domino: enojarse solo cuando es necesario, tanto él como yo tenemos problemas de furia, cuando nos enojamos nos volvemos locos y solo nos importa vengarnos o desquitarnos de alguna u otra manera.

Yumi: Entonces… si hay que tener cuidado contigo.

Ami: No lo creo, el se ve pasivo

Daniel: Mientras no me hagan enojar no hay problema. A, y lo mecánico/técnico lo aprendí también con Trevor y en la fuerza aérea al igual que conducir, manejar barcos, y todo lo demás.

Ami: Ah, que larga historia. Entonces ¿Por qué Aiden no quería que Guillermo y tu no estuvieran en Chicago?

Daniel: Ni idea, nunca nos dijo, lo único que sé es que memo no se fue de allí, y ojala hoy lo vuelva a ver.

Yumi: Debieron ser muy amigos para que lo quieras volver a ver.

Daniel: Si, la verdad es que si.

Kaz: Oigan chicos, lamento interrumpir su plática y todo eso pero… ya llegamos.

Daniel: Whow, la carretera no ha cambiado nada, esta igual, Mmmm me pregunto en qué parte se esconderá memo, bueno no sé si este vivo… pero creo que si… él nunca muere.

En eso el motor del autobús empieza a hacer sonidos raros.

Kaz: (¿he? ¿Qué le pasa a esta cosa?)

Yumi: Kaz ¡¿Qué es ese ruido?!

Kaz: No lo sé Yumi, de repente esta cosa empezó.

Antes de que Kaz terminara de hablar el volante empieza a girar fuertemente a ambos lados, Kaz intenta detenerlo pero el volante lo saca volando hasta el quinto chorizo.

Yumi: ¡¿Qué está pasando?! Kaz, ¿Qué le hiciste al autobús?

Kaz: (*mareado*) No lo sé.

Yumi va hacia el volante pero a ella también la saca volando, Daniel desde la laptop intenta hackear los controles del autobús, pero no lo logra eso significa que el autobús no era vulnerable a hackeo. En eso Ami jala la palanca del freno de mano y el autobús se detiene.

Yumi: (*un poco mareada*) esta cosa otra vez se volvió loca.

Ami: Si de nuevo, como en la última vez, cuando ese sujeto se fue a vivir al motor del autobús.

Kaz: Daniel creo que deberías checar que tiene, total tú eres el nuevo mecánico.

Daniel: Ok, emm ¿tienen equipo para reparaciones o una linterna?

Kaz: No, creí que tú tenías el equipo, que acaso no sabes cuánto cuesta todo un equipo de reparaciones.

Daniel: Si, como unos $30 dólares. Bueno afortunadamente tengo unas cuantas herramientas aquí.

Daniel saca de adentro de su chaqueta unas pinzas y una linterna.

Daniel: Ok allí voy.

Ami: Espera, yo voy contigo.

Yumi: Pero Ami, no sabes sobre motores.

Ami: Pues por eso vienes con nosotros.

Ami agarra a Yumi del brazo y se meten los tres al motor mientras Kaz se queda afuera esperando.

Kaz: ¡Oigan chicos, creo que ahora si voy a vender el autobús!

Daniel: Espera Kaz, creo que ya lo tengo… y… no se pudo. El motor tiene una especie de bacteria alrededor, creo que está enfermo, nunca creí que un motor pudiera enfermarse, pero en fin.

Yumi: (*con sarcasmo*) Genial, y ahora que.

Daniel: Creo que memo sabe cómo arreglar esto, Kaz ¿crees que puedes llevarnos hasta el puente que está en el centro de la ciudad?

Kaz: No estoy seguro, pero lo intentare.

Daniel: Ok, nosotros nos quedaremos aquí para ver cómo va esto, intentare mantenerlo estable hasta que lleguemos.

Kaz empieza a conducir hasta llegar al puente. Los cuatro se bajan del autobús.

Daniel: Ami, préstame tu laptop otra vez.

Ami: Lo siento, pero ya no tiene batería.

Yumi: No importa aquí está la mía.

Daniel: Gracias, ok miren la magia del hackeo.

Yumi: ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Daniel: Estoy hackeando este puente, es un puente giratorio, del otro lado era el refugio de memo y también era mío, creo que aun sigue allí.

Daniel hackea el puente y lo atraviesan, una vez que lo atraviesan entran a la guarida.

Daniel: Déjenme ir solo, esto aun me trae recuerdos.

Las niñas y Kaz aceptan. Daniel entra, de mientras Ami, Yumi y Kaz se quedan platicando.

Ami: ¿Qué piensan de Daniel? Para mí que es un buen tipo.

Yumi: Si… no se pero… si creo que es un buen tipo.

Kaz: Mientras siga siendo mecánico gratis no hay problema para mi, así nos ahorramos los gastos extras Jejeje.

Después de un tiempo Daniel sale del lugar junto a un tipo que iba vestido igual que Daniel y para sorpresa de Kaz, Daniel ya traía un nuevo Smartphone y mejor que el anterior.

Daniel: Chicos, les presento a Memo mi hermano hacker.

Ami: Hola memo, Daniel nos ha hablado muy bien de ti.

Yumi: Si memo, que tal.

Memo: (*emocionado*) ¡Whow! Daniel cuando dijiste que venias con Puffy AmiYumi pensé que estabas bromeando.

Daniel: Para nada hermano, realmente son ellas.

Memo: ¡Que genial! Oigan, me dan su autógrafo.

Ami Y Yumi: Claro memo.

Memo: Muchas gracias, realmente soy un gran fan de ustedes.

Daniel: No, yo soy más fan de ellas.

Memo: No, yo lo soy.

Daniel: Claro que no. A mí siempre me gustaron sus canciones y a ti solo cuando oíste unas que te gustaron.

Memo: Hare como que si no escuche eso.

Kaz: Bueno ya basta de peleas, mucho gusto memo, escuche que puedes arreglar el motor del autobús.

Memo: Pero si es Kaz, Whow viejo no has cambiado nada.

Kaz: Ah, si gracias, espera, ¿cómo me conoces?

Memo: Ehmm, internet, pero… claro que puedo, yo sé sobre infecciones en los motores y enfermedades.

Memo entra al motor junto con Daniel.

Memo: Mmmm, tiene fiebre, deja le pongo un poco de esto y… listo, como nuevo. Kaz, prueba como quedo.

Kaz: Esta mejor, ya está listo.

Daniel: Genial, y ahora, Kaz, escuche una llamada tuya, ¿conseguiste un concierto?

Cuando Daniel dijo que escucho una llamada significa que hackeo el celular de Kaz para escuchar su llamada.

Kaz: Ahh, si, espera, ¿cómo lo supiste?

Daniel: Así nada más. Oye y que te parece que memo venga con nosotros, el siempre ha querido estar en un concierto de Puffy.

Memo: Si, Kaz, estar en uno de sus conciertos ha sido uno de mis mayores sueños.

Kaz: No lo sé, estas dispuesto a pagar por la entrada.

Yumi: Ehm, Kaz, memo ya hiso su trabajo sin que le Pagues, así que…

Kaz: Ah, si, lo siento, tendrás un pequeño descuento.

Ami: Kaz, si no fuera por memo no hubiéramos curado al autobús.

Daniel: Si, por que memo es el único si quiera en chicago que sabe sobre enfermedades a motores, así que le debemos las gracias.

Kaz: Ajj, como odio esto, está bien, pero solo por esta vez.

Memo: Muchas gracias Kaz.

Daniel: Ey Kaz, mira ya sé que tú no quieres pero… memo ha sido como un hermano para mí y es mi mano derecha, y ahora que lo volví a ver pues… quisiera pedirte que dejaras que viniera con nosotros.

Kaz: Creo… creo que no.

Daniel: Por favor Kaz, es su ilusión, y también la mía, aparte él sabe más sobre estos casos de motores que se descomponen así de la nada, y el no te va a cobrar, memo y yo seremos el equipo de reparaciones, y claro será gratis.

Kaz: ¿Seguro que va a ser gratis?

Memo: Claro que va a ser gratis.

Kaz: Uff, está bien.

Memo: (*con ojos llorosos*) Gracias Kaz, de verdad gracias viejo.

Kaz: Si, si, si, no tienes que agradecer, o a lo mejor si, con dinero, bueno pues no pero, ya va a ser el concierto, así que vamos rápido que se hace tarde.

Todos se dirigen al concierto el cual es en el estadio que está en el centro de la ciudad.

Ami: Yumi, mira al público son más que los del Maze Bank, y el estadio es más grande.

Yumi: Si, y estos fans se ven más emocionados.

Sobre todo el más emocionado era memo.

Memo: Al fin, estoy en mi primer concierto de Puffy.

Daniel: Y yo en mi en el segundo.

Kaz: Tranquilos que ya va a empezar. Miren ay muchos fans, eso significa más dinero.

El concierto tarda más de lo esperado y memo no puede evitar desmallarse de la emoción. Después de que el concierto termina, todos regresan a la guarida de memo y Daniel, pero Daniel se da cuenta de que unos autos estaban fuera de la guarida.

Daniel: Kaz, espera, detente aquí.

Kaz: ¿Qué pasa? ¿Algún problema?

Daniel: Ehmm, espera, necesito hablar con memo.

Daniel empieza a llamar a memo, pero no responde así que lo empieza a buscar.

Daniel: Memo, memo, Memin, ¡MEMOO!

Memo: A, que, que paso.

Daniel: ¿Que hacías debajo de mis cosas.

Memo: Nada, solo estaba pensando en el concierto de hace un rato.

Daniel: Si ya sé que estuvo genial pero… ¿qué paso con los demás hackers que estaban en contra de Aiden y que paso con Aiden?

Memo: Los demás hackers aun siguen en contra de nosotros y constantemente intentan infiltrarse en la guarida. Y con Aiden pues…

Daniel: Luego me dices, mira esas camionetas de allá son los demás hackers ¿verdad?

Memo: Ehm, sip.

Daniel: Y ahora que hacemos.

Memo: Ay que ahuyentarlos con las trampas que dejamos fuera, bueno que yo deje.

Kaz: Chicos, que pasa ¿ya puedo avanzar?

Daniel: No Kaz, espera solo un rato más.

Memo: Mira, en el subterráneo hay una alcantarilla que dirige a dentro de la guarida, entra ahí, y después con todo el equipo manda una sobrecarga, un PEM, después de eso saldrán corriendo bien asustados, es tan divertido verlos correr.

Daniel: Enserio una alcantarilla, ok deséame suerte.

Memo: Suerte.

Daniel sale del autobús y se va al subterráneo y pasa por la alcantarilla, mientras tanto los otros hackers intentan entrar a la guarida con muchos c4.

Kaz: Oye memo, a donde fue Daniel, y por qué dijeron que me detuviera.

Memo: Porque él salió para entrar a la guarida y ahuyentar a los hackers de ahí fuera y no queremos que sigas porque si sigues van volar el autobús.

Kaz: Ah, ok.

Memo: Y donde están Ami y Yumi.

Kaz: De seguro están descansando, ya sabes por lo del concierto.

Memo: A si tienes razón.

En eso el celular de memo (el Smartphone de memo) suena.

Memo: Si, esta hablando con el médico Guillermo diga.

Daniel: Soy Daniel, y primero que todo, no eres medico y segundo que todo, ya estoy aquí, oye y hace cuanto que no limpian esa alcantarilla apesta horrible puaj

Memo: Oye, las alcantarillas no se limpian, o al menos en mi territorio no, ok si ya estas dentro ve hacia, espera, los hackers pueden estar escuchando la llamada ¿no?

Daniel: No, no creo, nuestros celulares no son vulnerables al hackeo de llamadas.

Memo: Ok, entonces ve al ordenador central, ahí sobrecarga todo y aplasta el botón que dice imprimir.

Daniel: ¿Y por qué imprimir?

Memo: No preguntes solo hazlo.

Daniel: Ok, espero que estés seguro de lo que estés diciendo.

Daniel sobrecargo todo y presiono el botón "imprimir". El PEM se dispara y efectivamente los otros hackers salen huyendo.

Memo: Jajá miedosos, a Dani mira una camioneta se cayó al agua jajá torpe.

Daniel: Si, si lo que tu digas memo, ya voy para allá, o mejor dile a Kaz que venga y aquí los espero.

Memo: Ok, Kaaaz, ya sigue.

Kaz: Ok.

Kaz llega hasta la guarida de memo y Daniel.

Kaz: Ok, memo creo que si vas a venir con nosotros deberías traer tu equipaje o algo.

Memo: Si Kaz, ya regreso.

Una vez dentro Daniel y memo empiezan a tener recuerdos de ese lugar.

Daniel: (*suspira*) Memo, recuerdas cuando esta era nuestra única casa.

Memo: Si.

Daniel: Viejo ¿Qué paso con Aiden?

Memo: Mira, Dani, espero que esto no te afecte pero… el esta… muerto.

Daniel¡¿Qué?!

Memo: Fu… fueron los otros hackers, yo no pude hacer nada, y… y lo último que me dijo fue… fue que tú te quedaras con esto.

Memo le da una caja a Daniel y el la abre.

Daniel: Ey mira…es…es su… su gorra, su chaqueta, su pañuelo y… y sus cómodos tenis.

Memo: Al menos también a ti te dejo algo.

Daniel: ¿A ti te dio?

Memo: Si, me dio todo lo que tengo.

Daniel: Que genial, esto lo guardare por siempre, en memoria de Aiden.

Memo: Si.

Daniel: Mira, si guardaron mi demás ropa, me pondré esta para ya no parecer el hacker el justiciero.

El atuendo anterior era de una gorra negra una chaqueta negra un pantalón normal y unos tenis dentro de la chaqueta una playera ligera contra el calor y el de ahora será una playera normal roja un pantalón igual que el otro, los tenis de Aiden y ya.

Daniel: Listo así esta mejor, aunque ya me había acostumbrado al atuendo anterior.

Memo: Yo también me voy a cambiar.

El atuendo anterior de memo era igual que el de Daniel y el de ahora es una playera verde de LS (Los Santos) y un pantalón normal más los tenis.

Memo: Listo, oye creo que deberíamos destruir el lugar, por si los otros hackers regresan.

Daniel: Si tienes razón, yo pondré los explosivos, tu ve a dejar las cajas al autobús y dile a Kaz que nos espere.

Memo: Ok.

Memo sale a decirle a Kaz mientras Daniel llena de explosivos el lugar, así como le gustan las explosiones llena el lugar exageradamente, después de un rato sale y sube al autobús.

Daniel: Listo Kaz, podemos irnos.

Kaz: Ya era hora.

Daniel: Memo, listo para ver el gran final de este lugar.

Memo: Si.

Daniel: Ok, pues entonces.

Memo y Daniel: 5, 4, 3, 2.

Kaz: ¿A que se refieren con final?

De pronto el lugar explota y Kaz se desmalla del susto y Ami y Yumi se despiertan por el ruido.

Ami: ¡¿Qué fue eso?!

Yumi: No se, preguntémosle a los chicos.

Ami: Amigos, ¿qué paso?

Daniel: Detonamos la guarida.

Ami: ¡QUEE!

Yumi: Detonaron algo y no me invitaron a ver como todo se hacía mil pedazos, que mala onda.

Memo: Tranquila, que lo tenemos en video.

Yumi: A ver.

Ami: ¿Por qué lo hicieron y por que Kaz se desmallo?

Daniel: Creo que fue por el susto, y lo hicimos para que nadie mas entrara y no sigas preguntando.

Ami: Ok.

Daniel: Como Kaz esta… inconsciente creo, yo las llevare al otro concierto.

Yumi: Pero no sabes en donde va a ser.

Daniel: No importa, regresaremos a Los Santos, ahí faltaron conciertos y se de alguien que les gustaría que toquen allí. Memo, tu modifica las motos de Ami y Yumi en el viaje y también las nuestras.

Yumi: Tienen motos.

Daniel: Claro, la mía es una Sánchez y la de memo una PCJ 600, así que memo a darle.

Memo: Esta bien.

Daniel: Luego modificaremos el autobús, con nitro y torretas.

Ami: ¿Torretas?

Memo: Si, por si acaso.

Daniel: Ok, pues vamos a Cancún.

Todos: ¿Cancún?

Daniel: Perdón, Los Santos.

Y AQUÍ TERMINA EL SEGUNDO EPISODIO, LOS ESPERO PARA EL SIGUIENTE EPISODIO: DE NUEVO EL JUSTICIERO, EN EL QUE QUIZA SALGA NUESTRA NUEVA AMIGA DANNY. BUENO COMO SEA, DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS, DEJEN SUS SUJERENCIAS Y COMPARTAN LA HISTORIA CON QUIEN SEA. GRACIAS. :)


	3. Chapter 3

EPISODIO 3: DE NUEVO EL JUSTICIERO.

Después de todo el gran recorrido de vuelta a Los Santos, el que manejaba ahora es memo y Kaz seguía inconsciente y Daniel estaba durmiendo, ya sabemos que el wey puro dormir es. Mientras el dormía memo conducía el autobús sin rumbo alguno entonando una canción.

Memo: Chubidu pam pam chubidu pam pam chubidu du du du du du du du, chubidu.

Yumi: ¡MEMOOO YA CALLATEEE!, llevas tres horas y media con esa asquerosa canción y ya me trae ARTAAA.

Memo: Aj tu, ok… mmm… chubidu pam pam.

Yumi: ¡MEMO!

Memo: Ay perdón… estoy aburrido y no hay otra cosa que hacer.

Yumi: PUES MEJOR CANTA OTRA CANCION.

Memo: Ok… los pastores a belén corren presurosos y llevan de tanto correr los zapatos rotos.

Yumi: Sabes que, mejor cállate.

Memo: Pero… Yumi, ver la misma carretera toda fea llena de topes y baches aburre.

Yumi: Como si me importara.

Memo: Ya se… Yumi, no creo que esta canción te moleste.

Yumi: ¿Cuál?

Memo: NIGGA NIGGA NIGGA NIGGA NIGGA NIGGA NIGGA NIGGA.

Yumi: C-A-L-L-A-T-E.

Memo: Aj ya que, oye te importaría conducir un rato en lo que voy a despertar a Dani.

Yumi: Ehmm, si me importa, asi que mejor no.

Memo: Por fa, solo un rato.

Yumi: Que lo haga Kaz.

Memo: El sigue inconsciente, espera ya se.

Yumi: ¿Qué cosa?

Memo: Como despertar a Kaz: Oh cielos el siguiente concierto es en unos minutos, creo que ya no iremos, lastima por que el pago era de $999999999990 dólares, lastima.

En eso Kaz se despierta y corre al volante.

Kaz: Memo quítate de ahí, yo conduzco.

Memo: Kaz, despertaste, la verdad es que no hay concierto, solo lo dije para que despertaras.

Kaz: … No seas cruel.

Memo: Je je, lo siento pero es la verdad, en fin, necesito que conduzcas un rato el lo que despierto a Dani.

Kaz: Ok, pero… a donde.

Memo: No se, tu solo conduce.

Memo va a la habitación de él y de Daniel ya que comparten la misma habitación porque todavía no estaba lista la de Memo. Daniel seguía durmiendo y estaba en su sueño, el estaba soñando que estaba en un tiroteo de bandas contra los vallas.

Daniel: Eh, todavía quieren mas, pues saco mi torreta, tomen jajajaja, sufran jajajaja.

¿?: CORRAN EL TIPO ESTA LOCO, CORRAAAAN AAAAAAAH.

Daniel: Ey, aun no hemos acabado todavía falta mi lanzallamas.

¿?: Denle con los aviones caza, lancen los misiles.

Daniel: Oh, no lo creo, prueben mi lanzamisiles y tomen mi venganza, el armagedon viene por ustedes y viene peor que nunca jajaja, mi furia es mi espada, mi deseo de venganza mi escudo.

En eso memo lo despierta.

Memo: DANIEL despierta.

Daniel: Ah que, que paso, en donde esta mi lanzallamas.

Memo: ¿Lanzallamas? De que hablas.

Daniel: Ah nada, y ¿por qué chorizos me despiertas?

Memo: Necesito que conduzcas, llévanos a tu refugio, solo tú sabes donde es.

Daniel: Sera luego, ahorita seguiré durmiendo.

Memo: No, no lo harás, Daniel… Daniel, DANIEL, aj este wey ya se volvió a dormir.

A memo se le ocurre jalar las sabanas y lo hace, Daniel cae fuertemente en el piso, pero no se despierta.

Memo: No te despertaste, uy tan pesado tienes el sueño. DAAAANIEEELLL

Daniel: A, que Ami Yumi Jang-Keng Tekirai Kaz Alfredo Oscar, que, que paso.

Memo: No te vas a dormir, ve a conducir.

Daniel: Ay ok ya voy.

Daniel se va a conducir y los lleva a su guarida/refugio en Los Santos.

Daniel: Listo Memo ¿feliz?

Memo: No pero ya que.

Ami: Disculpe señor narrador, ¿Por qué no aparecí antes en el episodio?

Narrador: Ni idea pero agradece que ya apareciste.

Ami: Agradece que no te hemos despedido. En fin, hola chicos ¿qué hacen?

Memo: Nada, vamos a entrar en la guarida de Dani.

Ami: Ah.

Daniel: Bueno memo ya llegamos, ahora te molestaría dejarme dormir un rato, porfa.

Memo: Odio decirlo pero… la habitación es solo tuya.

Daniel: (*bosteza*) Yeyy.

Memo: Bueno Ami, creo que yo también descansare un rato.

Ami: Ok memo, conducir a de cansar.

Memo: Si que lo hace.

Ami: Entonces, ¿Qué se supone que aremos Yumi y yo?

Memo: Salgan a conocer LS, vallan a Vinewood, ahí es un poco mas seguro, pero no vallan a grove street, vallan al cine de Vinewood.

Ami: Ok, le diré a Yumi, que venga, no ¿quieren venir con nosotras?

Memo: Quisiera pero mis ojos ya no aguantan. Pero ten mi número, si algo malo pasa llámame.

Ami: Ok. Yumi.

Yumi: Que.

Ami: Vamos al cine, salgamos a comprar o a pasear por Los Santos.

Yumi: Ay que aburrido.

Ami: Vamos, no quiero ir sin ti, será una noche divertida.

Yumi: Esta bien vamos.

Ami: Genial, espera… Memo.

Memo: Y ahora que.

Ami: Si no regresamos en 3 horas y no te llamo es que algo paso.

Memo: Ok

Ami y Yumi salen a dar el paseo en sus motos y se dirigen al cine, mientras tanto memo y Daniel dormían y Kaz estaba contando su dinero, cuando la película termino, Ami y Yumi iban de regreso al refugio de el justiciero, cuando de pronto dos camionetas niggas les cortan el paso y las dirigen a un callejón obscuro.

Ami: Oye Yumi, creo que…

Yumi: Que ¿Qué?

Ami: Ay no… mira las camionetas taparon las salidas de cada lado del callejón, creo que debo llamar a memo.

Ami llama a memo, pero él estaba tan dormido que no escucho que su móvil estaba sonando.

Yumi: ¿Ya?

Ami: No contesta, ahora que hacemos.

Yumi: Lo de siempre… intentar dominar al mundo, digo pan con queso, perdón era grita y ve rápido.

Ami: Es inútil las motos no van a aguantar el golpe, y qué onda con el escritor, te hiso decir cosas raras.

Yumi: Si, oiga señor escritor, ya deje de decir cosas raras y acóplese al momento.

Escritor: Ok, tranquilas.

Los tipos de las camionetas se bajan y van por ellas.

¿?: Hola, perdón por esto pero es necesario.

Yumi: ¿¡Que es eso!? ¡Oye deja!

Los tipos les dan algo para que ellas se duerman.

El tiempo pasa y memo se despierta.

Memo: (Ay que chido sueño, pero 3 llamadas perdidas, uy y son de Ami, creo que algo malo paso) Daniel.

Daniel: Que.

Memo: Aun tienes el registro de todas las cámaras de la ciudad ¿no?

Daniel: Sip, ¿por?

Memo: Entremos a tu refugio.

Los dos entran y se dirigen a ver las cámaras.

Memo: Mira, ahí están Ami y Yumi.

Daniel: ¿Y que tiene?

Memo: Que le dije a Ami que me llamara si había problemas y me llamo pero estaba durmiendo y no escuche la llamada, mira entran al callejón y ya no volvieron a salir.

Daniel: Esto está mal, jeje que bueno que instale rastreadores en sus celulares cuando nadie se dio cuenta, así que las rastreare… espera un momento…y… listo, allí están al lado del rio o alcantarilla de LS.

Memo: Y que hacen ahí.

Daniel: Preguntémosle al ctLS, mira las cámaras, unos tipos los tienen.

El equipo de Daniel empieza a fallar y una transmisión entra en toda las pantallas.

¿?: Alto justiciero, tenemos a las chicas que rescato la vez pasada y nada las salvara, dese por vencido y retírese.

Daniel: Creo que no viejo. ¿Quién eres? ¿eres de DedSec?

¿?: Ya quisieras. Como sea retírate de una vez por todas.

Daniel: Lo siento se está cortando… ups se corto.

Memo: Y ahora que.

Daniel: Ponte tu traje de justiciero, creo que debemos serlo una vez mas.

Memo: Asi es.

Daniel: Ve por la caja de nuestro cuarto ahí están nuestras armas.

Memo: Ok viejo, ¿listo?

Daniel: Sip.

Daniel y memo salen en busca de Ami y Yumi Daniel en su moto Sánchez y memo en su pcj600.

Daniel: Llamare a DesSec por si acaso todo por Ami y Yumi.

Memo: Si.

Daniel y memo llegan al lugar, se infiltran sigilosamente y llegan hasta Ami y Yumi.

Memo: Shh somos nosotros.

Daniel: Hola de nuevo, los justicieros están aquí. Miren afortunadamente antes de irme de los santos deje un montón de explosivos por todo el rio de LS así que vámonos y los hago detonar.

Ami y Yumi no hablaban porque tenían tapada la boca con una cinta muy pegajosa y aun seguían entre dormidas. Los tipos las llevan en las motos y escapan.

Daniel: Quien lo diría, fue demasía do fácil.

En eso el móvil de Daniel suena.

Daniel: Si hola.

¿?: Crees que puedes escapar asi como asi, pues no.

Daniel: Claro que puedo, esta ciudad es mía y si ni te molesto, justiciero de chicago me aria los honores.

Memo: Claro.

¿?: Honores de que.

Los explosivos detonan.

¿?: Un momento que pasa AHHAAAAHH.

Daniel: Creo que si funciono, hola, holaa, ay alguien, creo que si funciono.

Memo: Descuiden, ya están a salvo. Llegando les quitamos la cinta.

Se dan cuenta de que unas camionetas los seguían y intentan embestirlos.

Daniel: Y aun no se rinden. Disculpa tengo que hacer una llamada.

¿?: Ayuda mundial, mi nombre es Oscar su operador a disposición, en que puedo servirle.

Daniel: Oscar, soy Daniel, mira viejo unos tipos no muy amigables me están siguiendo y querría que te encargases de ellos.

Oscar: Claro viejo amigo, ya te rastree y lo estoy viendo, ahorita iremos con Gregorio a su ubicación.

Sebastián: Por última vez, mi nombre es Sebastián.

Oscar: Matias es lo mismo, ok ya vamos.

Daniel: No se preocupen tipos, ya pedí ayuda.

Memo: ¿A DedSec?

Daniel: Nop, a ayuda mundial.

Un helicóptero llega y es el de ayuda mundial y le empieza a disparar a las camionetas y explotan.

Daniel: Uy, eso estuvo fuerte. Gracias Oscar.

Oscar: De nada.

Regresan al autobús.

Memo: Listo ya llegamos, y ahora con cuidado les quitaremos las cintas. Yo se la quito a Ami y tu a Yumi.

Daniel: Espera Yumi… lo haré despacito, solo un poco mas… y listo ya esta.

Memo: Listo Ami, ya.

Ami: Gracias, de nuevo, no sé que haríamos sin ustedes.

Yumi: Si deberás gracias.

Daniel: No hay de que agradecer, todo por ustedes.

Memo: Pero como sea de nuevo a dormir.

Yumi: Totalmente de acuerdo.

Ami: Ok descansen que mañana habrá un concierto.

Yumi: Y en donde.

Daniel: Le diré a Kaz que hable con el tipo del kortzenter el pagaría millones por que tocaran en su escenario.

Kaz: ¿Escuche millones?

Daniel: Si Kaz.

Kaz: Pues Ami y Yumi, les pido que lo que queda de la noche descansen y que mañana estén bien porque el concierto será dado mañana.

Ami: Si Kaz, bueno descansen.

Todos: Igualmente todos duerman bien.

BUENO PUES LOS DEJO QUE AQUÍ ACABA ESTE EP Y LOS ESEROEN EL PROXIMO EPISODIO: LOS PASATIEMPOS DONDE AHORA SI YA VA A APARECER NUESTRA NUEVA AMIGA DANNY, OK DISFRUTEN EL DIA Y PASENLA BIEN. GRACIAS.


	4. Chapter 4

EPISODIO 4: LOS PASATIEMPOS.

En una mañana común y corriente después de unas horas de haber dado el concierto en el Kortzenter, Kaz estaba alegre porque el tipo del Kortzenter era fan de Puffy AMIYUMI y eso suponía que organizo bien el lugar y fue barato y sobre todo esta vez hubo grandes ganancias.

Kaz: SI, si, si, si! Cuantas moneditas y billetes y son solo míos, no los compartiré con nadie, pues creo que volveré a contarlos, un dólar, dos dólares, tres dólares…

Mientras tanto fuera del autobús.

Ami: ¡YUMI! El concierto estuvo genial, eran muchos más fans que en Chicago y eso que tocamos en el techo del lugar.

Yumi: ¡Si estuvo genial! Los fans gritaban y gritaban pidiendo más canciones, este fue un gran concierto.

Ami: Sin duda, ¿uhm? ¿Y los chicos?

Yumi: Si con chicos te refieres a Kaz, Memo y Daniel, Kaz está contando el dinero de las ganancias por el concierto y Daniel y Memo se desaparecieron desde hace rato.

En eso se empieza a escuchar el ruido de las motos de Memo y Daniel y también sus carcajadas.

Yumi: Ah y hablando de los hackers menos buscados de todo el mundo o al menos de Los Santos.

Daniel: Jajajajajajaja, memo debiste haber visto tu cara era como de ¡MAMAAA!

Memo: Jajaja, a si, pues debiste haber visto la tuya era como de ¡GOKU SALVAME! Jajaja.

Ami: Hola chicos, ¿ya se enteraron de lo del concierto? los fans eran millones.

Memo: Jajaja, ah, hola, si muchas felicidades jajajaja.

Daniel: Si, felicidades, jajajaja.

Yumi: ¿Y se puede saber que es la risa?

Daniel: (*muriéndose de risa*) si jajajaja, lo que pasa es que jajajaja… no puedo…dejar de reír.

Yumi: ¿Ok? Memo podrías explicarnos tu.

Memo: Si solo que…jajajaja, yo tampoco jajajaja pu…puedo de…dejar de, reír jajajaja.

Yumi: Dije que lo expliques.

Daniel: Si, solo un momento jajajajaja, jajajaja.

Memo: Jajajaja, jajajajaja. No puedo re…respirar.

Yumi: Ahg, muy bien, no creí tener que hacer esto pero.

Yumi agarra su guitarra y golpea en la cabeza a Memo y a Daniel, y los dos dejan de reírse y empiezan a quejarse.

Daniel: Hay, eso dolió.

Memo: AHH, no siento mi espalda.

Yumi: No te di en la espalda, bueno ahora si nos explican.

Ami: Yumi, no tenías que hacer eso.

Yumi: Si, bla bla bla, bueno, expliquen.

Memo: Ja ja, bueno lo que pasa fue que Dani y yo fuimos a la escuela de vuelo militar de San Andreas, y pasaron cosas raras, el plan era salir a pasear en Los Santos a conseguir dinero hackeando cuentas banc…

Daniel le tapa la boca a memo.

Daniel: Lo que memo iba a decir era que creamos objetos y de los vendemos a la gente millonaria, no iba a decir hackear cuentas bancarias, eso sería absurdo, y aparte si lo hiciéramos buscáramos que clase de vida lleva la persona.

Ami: ¿Ok?

Memo: Bueno si me dejas continuar, ah si, salimos, pero se nos ocurrió ir a la escuela militar de vuelo con el dinero de "los objetos que vendemos", pero vimos que por hoy la escuela estaba gratis, así que la probamos.

Ami: ¿Y por que se estaban riendo así?

Memo: Ya casi llego a esa parte, bueno entramos y.

Lo que paso en la escuela de vuelo:

¿?: Muy bien reclutas, yo soy el capitán Roberto y después de esta clase ya no querrán volver, lastima, no dejaran de ser unos llorones, pero veamos quien es un verdadero soldado de los que están aquí.

Daniel: (*en susurros*) Raw, raw raw, capitán Roberto, son llorones, Jajaja.

Roberto: Tiene algo que decir recluta, de que se ríe ¿Eh?

Daniel: No dije nada capitán.

Roberto: mas le vale pues.

Daniel:(*en susurros*) Ahg, este viejo ya esta amargado.

Memo: (*en susurros*) Jajaja, si pues, pero shhh.

Roberto: Per si ya nadie más va a interrumpir, procederemos con el paracaidismo.

Memo: ¿Paracaidismo? ¡Whoo!

Roberto: Así es recluta, y deje sus expresiones de "whoo" o si no lo mandare a dar de comer a los lobos. Ok reclutas síganme. Bueno ya estamos en el cielo.

¿?: Espere, ¿a qué hora despegamos?

Roberto: Que no se dio cuenta que los subí a un avión, ustedes no saben reconocer un camuflaje, bueno, abran las compuertas. Lo que pasara es que lanzare los paracaídas y luego saltaran ustedes e intentaran atraparlo.

Daniel: Esto va estar de…

Memo: Ohh, genial.

¿?: ¡MAMI SALVAME! Bujujuj.

Roberto: Listos preparados, ¡SALTEN!

Todos saltan excepto un recluta.

Roberto: Tú que recluta ve por tu paracaídas.

¿?: No puedo, tengo miedo.

Roberto: Me vale.

El capitán empuja del avión al recluta. Afortunadamente bajo el avión era un mar así que no corrían mucho peligro.

Memo: Cre… creo que ya casi lo tengo… y… ay no pase de largo.

Daniel: Agarre tu paracaídas y agarre uno extra en el avión mientras el capitán no se daba cuenta.

Memo: Ese wey, tas loco viejo.

Daniel: Gracias, ten el paracaídas.

Ambos abren sus paracaídas y logran llegar a tierra a salvo.

Daniel: Memo hubieras visto tu cara.

Memo: Y tú la tuya jajá.

Roberto: Muy bien reclutas, han superado la primera prueba, ahora tendrán que…

Memo y Daniel escapan antes de que el capitán dejara de hablar.

Roberto: Oigan aun no hemos acabado.

Regresamos al presente.

Daniel: Y así fue que nos reímos tanto.

Ami: Uy, y que creen que le allá pasado al otro tipo.

Memo: Afortunadamente callo sano y dolorosamente en el agua.

Ami: Pobrecito, debió haberse espantado.

Yumi: Jajaja, me hubiera gustado ver su cara. Oigan, nos hubieran invitado al paracaidismo, necesitamos algo en que pasarnos el tiempo.

Daniel: Oigan y ¿por qué no vienen con nosotros? se me acaba de ocurrir algo.

Ami: No se, parece arriesgado y peligroso.

Yumi: Pero divertido.

Memo: Si muy divertido. Ah y por cierto, ¿ya vieron lo que hicimos mientras daban el concierto?

Ami: No, ¿qué cosa?

Memo: ¿Aun no se han dado cuenta?

Yumi: Que no.

Memo: Pues… modificamos el autobús con contenedores y envases de nitrógeno por si acaso era tarde para llegar a un concierto. También añadimos mi recamara e incluimos técnicas de seguridad, las cuales son un 97.99% seguras con cortafuegos por si algún hacker que no seamos nosotros se le ocurre hackearlo. Y todo en 30 minutos.

Ami: ¡Whao! ¿Y cómo funciona?

Memo: A través de las cámaras de seguridad, si se detecta una amenaza, se activa, pero tranquilas, no pusimos cámaras de seguridad ni en las habitaciones, ni en el baño.

Daniel: Memo, explícales lo otro.

Memo: ¿Qué otro?

Daniel: ¡LO OTRO!

Memo: ¿? ¿Cuál?

Daniel: Aj, lo tendré que hacer yo. También modificamos sus motos encaso de emergencia o por si querían una carrera, con depósitos de nitro, asientos acolchonados, neumáticos resistentes, ehmm, también con un cortafuegos el cual impide que las rastreen, doble amortiguación, pantalla de GPS, y pues…ehmm, un filtro para el ahorro de gasolina, ah y también modificamos el motor para una aceleración más potente en el arrancón y ya.

Yumi: Bueno pues así iremos más rápido, ¿Qué te parece Ami?

Ami: Súper, así nos divertiremos mas, haciendo carreras como las grandes amigas que somos.

Yumi: Si, será genial y quizá sea divertido.

Daniel: Ok, pero lo que memo y yo queríamos decirles, es que si nos acompañan de nuevo a la escuela de vuelo o al paracaidismo normal, también estaba pensando en una carrera de motos y… también ir a la galería de tiro en AMMU-NATION, serian grandes y divertidas formas de pasarnos el tiempo.

Yumi: ¿Dijiste galería de tiro?

Daniel: Sip.

Yumi: Siempre he querido ir a una.

Memo: Entonces si van a ir.

Ami: Yumi ¿tú qué dices?

Yumi: A lo mejor sea aburrido, pero si hay galería de tiro si voy.

Ami: Entonces si.

Daniel: Esto se va a poner bueno jeje, ok, miren, aquí tengo el mapa de LS, que les parece una carrera de aquí hasta el fuerte zancudo, que ahí es donde es la escuela militar, el ultimo que llegue hablara con el capitán Robert.

Memo: Me parece bien, bueno pues que esperamos.

Los cuatro se van en una carrera desde el autobús que estaba en Vinewood en el estacionamiento de él Rockford Hills, hasta el fuerte zancudo en mount Josiah, pero al partir no se dieron cuenta de que a lo lejos los observaba una agente de una organización súper secreta de seguridad privada, al estilo de un ejército privado, era la agente Danny.

Danny: Si, al fin las tengo Puffy AmiYumi, si, ¡SI! Esto es genial, mi dueto favorito, al fin yupi. Agente 005, ya esta prepara todo.

005: Pero Danny, tu puesto está en juego, no puedes abandonar así como así.

Danny: No importa, tu solo hazlo.

Mientras tanto.

Yumi: ¡GENIAL! ¡ESTO, ESTA, GENIAL! ¡WHOO!

Ami: ¡ES DIVERTIDISIMO! ¡ GENIAL! ¡WHOO!

Memo: Ay, yo me estoy mareando :(.

Daniel: Si, sabíamos que les gustaría, ¿no es así memo?

Memo: No, me… siento bien.

Daniel: Que bueno que te sientes bien.

Memo: No, yo me refería a que…

Daniel: Si, si, si bla bla bla, bueno pues… no se diviértete viejo. Como sea, pues que empiece la carrera.

La carrera empieza, Daniel llevaba la delantera pero Yumi se adelanta.

Yumi: Trágate mi polvo.

Daniel: Cof cof, espera, ¿¡QUE!? No no no no no no, no puedes ir más rápido que yo, ya veremos quién traga el polvo de quien después.

Yumi: Jaja, si lo que tu digas.

Daniel: Uhm, ya casi te… alcanzo, solo un poco mas.¡ HAAA! Que esto no puede ir mas rápido.

Yumi: Jaja, no me alcanzas.

Daniel: Ha si, ya lo veremos. (¿Que me está pasando? ¿Por qué no puedo alcanzarla? Mis poderes de crack no están funcionando bien o que. No esto no va a suceder, yo le gane al mejor conductor de Los Santo, le gane a Franklin Clinton, incluso hasta en los videojuegos soy el mejor conductor. ¿Qué me está pasandoooo?)

Ami: Dani, te vez estresado, ¿Qué te pasa?

Daniel: NADA, SOLO ESTOY CONCENTRANDOME.

Yumi: Esta enojado porque no puede pasarme.

Daniel: OYE SE ME ACABA DE OCURRIR ALGO, QUE TAL SI TODOS SEGUIMOS AL O A LA QUE VA GANANDO, QUE EL O ELLA SEA LA CABEZA, QUE LES PARESE.

Yumi: Por mi genial.

Yumi entra en sentido contrario, pero como ella y Ami son expertas conduciendo no tienen problemas para esquivar los autos, Daniel era experto, y aparte su nivel de concentración crecía por su único objetivo "quedar en primer lugar". La concentración le permite ver todo en cámara lenta, y el pobre de memo apenas podía esquivar unos cuantos autos.

Memo: ESPERENMEE.

Daniel: (¿Qué es lo que me está debilitando? ¿Acaso he perdido mis poderes de crack? Vamos, vamos, VAMOS, yo puedo, sé que puedo). Oye esta es la recta final, veamos qué pasa.

Yumi: Si jaja, suerte.

Daniel activa el nitro y rebasa a Yumi.

Daniel: (*Emocionado*) Si jaja, ahora yo ganare.

Yumi activa el nitro y empieza a acelerar más de lo normal y pasa a Daniel. La cara de Daniel pasa de cara alegre a cara de: O_o.

Daniel: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.

Todos llegan, Yumi en primer lugar, Daniel en segundo, Ami quedo empatada con Daniel y memo en ultimo.

Daniel: Grrr, el primer lugar ya era MIO.

Yumi: Era.

Daniel: SI, ERA. Nunca antes había perdido y ahora tu me… me ganas.

Ami: Bueno chicos, evitemos que esto se convierta en una pelea y como habíamos dicho "el que llegara al último iba a hablar con el capitán Roberto".

Daniel: Esta bien, PERO ESTO NO SE VA A QUEDAR ASI, Yumi, quiero la revancha, en la carretera de regreso.

Yumi: Ahg, ok, quiero verte perder, de nuevo Jajaja.

Memo: Dani, aprende a perder, no siempre vas a ganar.

Daniel: Se supone que yo SIEMPRE DEBO GANAR.

Memo: No viejo, la vida no es así, piensa en los demás, no solo en ti.

Daniel: Tienes razón.

Memo: Si, y además te pones muy llorón cada vez que pierdes.

Ami: Ok, ya entendimos, ahora memo, habla.

Memo: Ok.

Memo se acerca temerosamente al guardia del lugar y le pide hablar con el capitán Roberto.

Roberto: ¡QUE! Bueno al menos regresaron, no son tan llorones como pensé, pero abandonar el entrenamiento así de la nada, esto amerita un castigo.

Daniel: Pero fue por una buena causa, fue para ir a.

Roberto: SILENCIOO.

Memo: Pero señor.

Roberto: QUE SE CALLEN.

Memo: Ay, si señor.

Roberto: Ya se, se quedaran aquí como conserjes de todo el fuerte zancudo por el resto de sus miserables vidas.

Daniel: Pero.

Roberto: Shh, calla, y si intentan huir les ira peor.

Ami: Disculpe capitán Roberto, los chicos solo salieron para avisarnos y decirnos sobre la escuela de vuelo.

Roberto: Ha si, y que.

Yumi: Que debería estar agradecido con ellos por hacerles publicidad a su escuela.

Roberto: Jajaja, no necesito que me hagan publicidad.

Yumi: Pues entonces por qué no va y…

Ami: Shh, Yumi. Disculpe capitán Roberto, pero podría darles otra oportunidad a Daniel y Memo de regresar y darnos una clase normal.

Yumi: Ami, que estas…

Ami: (*en susurros*) tu solo sígueme la corriente.

Yumi: Agh, ok.

Ambas empiezan a ver al capitán con cara de niñas tristes y con ganas de llorar.

Ami: Por favor.

Yumi: Por favor.

El capitán las queda mirando.

Roberto: Jajaja, creen que me tocare el corazón solo porque… esperen, ya las he visto en otra parte… ah ya… son Puffy AmiYumi, está bien creo que por esta vez se los pasare, pero para la próxima.

Ami: Gracias.

Daniel con el escáner de la base de datos checa los datos del capitán y ve que dice: Adora a Puffy AMIYUMI en secreto.

Daniel: (con razón, gracias Puffy) Oye memo, si nos defendieron significa que les caemos bien.

Memo: Tienes razón, eso al fin es una buena noticia.

El capitán los lleva y les explica todo el procedimiento en el camino.

Roberto: Como ya saben reclutas, tendrán que saltar, de nuevo por su "huida".

Daniel: Esta bien capitán, y por eso, usted nos hará la demostración de cómo se hace.

Daniel empuja al capitán con el pretexto de que el era la demostración.

Roberto: Espere, que… ¡AAAAHHHH!

Daniel: Ay le va el paracaídas.

Memo: Dani, eres todo un loquillo viejo.

Daniel: Gracias por el cumplido. Miren todavía que dan paracaídas, ¿Qué les parece saltar?

Ami: No se, parece arriesgado.

Memo: Parece pero no lo es.

Yumi: Se ve… divertido.

Daniel: si que lo es, bueno hasta pronto.

Daniel se lanza del avión junto con el paracaídas y lo logra atrapar, memo también se avienta y atrapa el paracaídas.

Yumi: Muy bien Ami, creo que… ya… nos toca.

Ami: Ok, si ellos pudieron yo también.

Yumi: Y yo también.

Ambas se lanzan al mismo tiempo con un poco de miedo y temblorosas. Pero logran atrapar el paracaídas.

Ami: Uy que alivio. Pensé que no lo lograríamos.

Yumi: ¡SI QUE ES DIVERTIDO!

Memo: Este día si que esta genial.

Daniel: Si, esperen… ay llamada del capitán jeje. Si diga.

Roberto: QUE CREE QUE ACABA DE HACER.

Daniel: Lo sien to el viento no me deja escuchar bien luego hablamos.

Roberto: SE QUE PUEDE ESCUCHAR ME BIEN, HOLA ¿HAY ALGUIEN?

Cuando llegan a tierra el capitán los estaba esperando allí.

Roberto: Recluta ¿¡TIENE IDEA DE QUE ACABA DE HACER!?

Daniel: Pues… pues, debería subirme de rango.

Roberto: A si, ¿y por qué?

Daniel: Porque le aumente el orgullo, les dije a mis amigos que usted se lanzo primero porque como es el experto, usted era el mejor ejemplo que podíamos tener.

Roberto: EY, oye no lo había visto de esa manera, lo tomare en cuenta soldado.

Daniel: Gracias.

Roberto: Bueno pues la siguiente prueba es de.

Escapan antes de que acabe de hablar.

Roberto: Oigan grrr, esto jóvenes de ahora, solo me traen problemas.

Daniel: Muy bien Yumi, quiero la revancha.

Yumi: Jaja, pues… suerte.

Yumi se adelanta bastante y Daniel no la puede alcanzar. Ahora la carrera es de el fuerte zancudo hasta el AMMU-NATION que está en el centro de la ciudad.

Yumi: Estas perdiendo el tiempo, nunca me alcanzaras jajajaja.

Daniel: Ya lo veremos.

Daniel con toda su concentración y envidia intenta alcanzar a Yumi.

Memo: Dani tranquilo, solo conseguirás que te… desmayes o algo así.

Daniel: Ya…casi… solo un poco mas… ya.

Yumi aumenta la velocidad.

Ami: Yumi, nunca te había visto conducir así.

Yumi: Jajaja, me encanta esta velocidad.

Daniel: ¿¡PERO QUE ES LO QUE ME ESTA DEBILITANDO!?

Todos llegan al AMMU-NATION y de nuevo Yumi vuelve a ganar.

Yumi: Lo ves, no me alcanzaste.

Daniel: Sabes que, me rindo, eres mejor que yo, te felicito.

Memo: Oye Ami, esto esta raro, Daniel odia resignarse y ahora lo hiso así como si nada.

Ami: No se, cuando lo conocí era todo un antisocial, pero ahora.

Memo: Si lo sé, yo antes era como él, luego empecé a hacer cosas divertidas y disfrutar de mi trabajo de justiciero.

Ami: ¿Y cómo es que las cámaras de seguridad no los reconocía?

Memo: Por el traje de hacker, siempre nos cubre.

Daniel: Listo ya acabe de lamentarme, ahora, memo tu volviste a quedar al último, tu pagas las entradas.

Memo: Pero.

Daniel: No nada de peros. Tú llegaste al último así que tu pagas.

Memo: Es que no tengo dinero.

Daniel: Pero y el dinero de…

Memo: No, dijiste que nada de peros, así que tú paga.

Daniel: Pero.

Memo: No no no ya, tú pagas.

Daniel: A beses no tienes idea de cuánto te odio.

Memo: Jajaja.

Daniel tuvo que pagar porque memo lo convenció o más bien creo que lo obligo a pagar.

Daniel: Bueno, al menos son $15 dólares por persona.

Yumi: ¡SIII! ¡Esto va estar genial! Yo quiero la torreta.

Daniel: Pero yo ya la…

Yumi: No te aguantas.

Daniel: Ok, agárrala, yo me quedo con la… hmmm… el… estem… con la… no mejor con.

Memo: Esto ya no me gusta como antes, yo mejor los veo desde aquí.

Ami: Yo, pues… que tal esa de allí.

Daniel: Es una escopeta, la escopeta de asalto.

Ami: ¿Dispara fuerte?

Daniel: No mucho, pero quizás mejor primero deberías empezar con la P9—MM.

Ami: Ok.

Para cuando Daniel entra se da cuenta de que Yumi ya había superado los 787 objetivos en poco tiempo.

Yumi: ¡Si esto si es divertido!

Daniel: Espera ¿¡que!?… ese era mi record.

Memo: Huu, Daniel, te está ganando.

Daniel: ES IMPOSIBLE. Mi record era de 787, y ella ya va por los 1500.

El tiempo acaba.

¿? : Genial, usted ha superado el record de todos los marcadores de AMMU-NATION y ha quedado en primer lugar con 1999 objetivos marcados.

Yumi: Pues ¡GENIAL!

Ami: Yumi, ¿en donde aprendiste a disparar tan bien?

Yumi: Ni idea, es la primera vez que disparo una torreta.

Daniel: Bueno, pues… cre… creo que iré por un helado. Ya regreso, por cierto Yumi , que genial puntería tienes :(.

Yumi: Gracias.

Ami: Yumi eres genial disparando, yo solo pude marcar 8 objetivos.

Memo: Pues superaste el record de Dani, el de él era de 787.

Yumi: Entonces por eso se fue tan triste.

Daniel estaba hackeando la cámara y estaba viendo todo lo que decían, y entra a reclamar un duelo de rifles de asalto.

Daniel: Yumi, te reto a un duelo de rifles.

Yumi: Acepto.

El duelo empieza un poco difícil para ambos y al final quedan en empate.

Yumi: Pues fue en un empate. Que tal una revancha.

Daniel: Me parece bien.

Memo: No pues, esto va para largo.

En la revancha vuelven a quedar en empate.

Daniel: ¿Otra?

Yumi: Otra.

Y así se pasan el resto de la tarde hasta que ambos quedan rendidos y lo peor… en empate.

Daniel: Ya, no puedo más.

Yumi: Estoy cansada.

Daniel: Viejo, despierta.

Memo: Ah, que paso, quien gano.

Daniel: Empate, todas las rondas empate.

Memo: Ya lo sabía.

Daniel: Si si si, bla bla bla, creo que ya deberíamos regresar, ya es muy noche.

Memo: Si, tienes razón, me estoy durmiendo.

Ami: Oigan, ¿no se están muriendo de sueño?

Yumi: Si creo que…(*bostezo*)… no podre conducir de regreso, Ami llévame.

Ami: Lo siento Yumi, pero yo tampoco puedo.

Afortunadamente Kaz llega a la galería de tiro en ese momento.

Memo: Kaz ¿Cómo supiste que estaríamos aquí?

Kaz: No sé, yo solo venia a buscar un lugar en donde los helados costaran más baratos porque pase por allá y estaban a $1.50, es mucho gasto solo por un helado.

Daniel: Ah mira que genial, ok chicas vámonos.

Los cuatro regresan al autobús. Mientras tanto en un lugar muy cerca de ellos, que la verdad no sé donde queda… porque es secreto… casi.

Danny: Los tenemos, pero hay algo.

¿? : ¿Qué?

Danny: El tipo de allí, el alto de la gorra… me parece conocido, pero, ¿de dónde?

¿?: Quien sabe. centrémonos en Ami y Yumi, recuerda pedirles su autógrafo.

Danny: Si claro.

Ok, y de regreso con Ami y Yumi.

Ami: ¡Whow! Yumi, no creí que fueras tan buena con las armas.

Yumi: Ni yo, pero gane el nuevo record de la galería de tiro.

Ami: Te felicito, yo pase de los 16 objetivos con la P9-MM.

Yumi: Jaja, si, siempre quise disparar una torreta, y fue genial.

Ami: Ya lo creo, bueno pero hasta mañana porque me estoy muriendo de sueño.

Yumi: Yo también, descansa Ami.

Ami: Gracias Yumi tu también.

BUENO PUES… AQUÍ ACABA ESTE EPISODIO, LA VERDAD NO SE COMO LLAMARE AL SIGUIENTE ASI QUE NO LES PUEDO ADELANTAR :( PERO ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN QUE ESTE EPISODIO ME COSTO UN POCO MAS DE LO NORMAL Y HASTA A LA PROXIMA… NO SE OLVIDEN DE COMPARTIR LA HISTORIA.


	5. Chapter 5

EPISODIO 5: POSIBLES RELACIONES :)

BUENO LES DEJO UNA SORPRESITA EN ESTE EP. ;)

Ya casi a unos días de irse de Los Santos, memo quiere festejar que desbloqueo todos los trucos del ctLS y también para despedirse de LS.

Memo: Oigan, ¿quieren ir a cenar en algún restaurante que sea caro?

Kaz: ¡NOOOO! No mientras yo tenga que pagar.

Memo: Tranquilo, yo estoy invitando.

Kaz: Ah ok.

Ami: Si, ya tiene mucho que Kaz nos llevaba a cenar a un restaurante.

Yumi: La verdad, yo no tengo ganas.

Ami: Yumi, aprovechemos que memo está invitando, porque Kaz nunca nos ha llevado a un restaurante caro.

Yumi: Si ya se pero, ¿te acuerdas de que paso con las langostas cuando querías salvarlas?

Ami: Si, ¿Qué tiene que ver?

Yumi: Pues… bueno y aparte tengo que… cuidar al troll box, está descompuesto y estoy intentando repararlo.

Daniel: Sabes, la verdad yo tampoco quiero ir, así que si quieres yo arreglo el troll box y tu vete.

Yumi: Pero es que… no confió en ti… así que tendría que vigilar como lo estas reparando.

Daniel: No, ¿en serio?

Yumi: Si, en serio

Ami: Yumi, ven, no creo que Daniel lo descomponga… más de lo que ya está.

Daniel: No hay peligro, yo estudie para esto.

Memo: Los dos cállense y vengan con nosotros, va a estar divertido.

Daniel: No gracias, quizá otro día, hoy no.

Memo: Como quieran, ustedes se lo pierden.

Los tres se van y Daniel y Yumi se quedan en el autobús.

Daniel: Ok, creo que iré a repararlo.

Yumi: Te estaré vigilando.

Daniel: Tranquila, no le hare nada malo.

Yumi: Más te vale.

Daniel: ¿Y cómo se descompuso esto?

Yumi: Pues… ¿recuerdas el engrudo de Kaz?

Daniel: Ehmm si.

Yumi: Pues él lo dejo encima de la consola y no me di cuenta de que estaba ahí y accidentalmente lo pase a traer y todo cayó encima de la consola.

Daniel: Ahora comprendo porque esta así. Oye ¿podrías porfa ayudarme con esto?

Yumi: Lo que sea por mi troll box.

Daniel: Ok, gracias. ¿Y cuál es ti videojuego favorito?

Yumi: La verdad es que Palo esta chido.

Daniel: Oye, ese es mi favorito, tenemos eso en común.

Yumi: Jaja, si.

Daniel y Yumi empiezan a conversar más y más y también empiezan a conocerse mejor.

Yumi: Oye ¿ya jugaste call of dog?

Daniel: Si, ese juego esta genial y esta chistoso.

Yumi: Si jajajaja, da risa cuando golpeas a toda la gente y salen llorando.

Daniel: Jajajaja si. Hablando de cosas graciosas, te cuento un chiste: estaba un niño esperando a su papa, luego su papa llega en su auto y el saluda a su hijo, el niño corre al auto de su papá y en ese momento el auto explota Jajajajajajaja.

Yumi: Jajajaja, te imaginas la cara del niño Jajaja.

Apreciados lectores, acéptenlo la verdad si da risa, usen su imaginación e imagínense la cara del niño jajajaja. Bueno volviendo a la historia.

Yumi: A si, pues ahí te va uno. Había dos tipas una dentro de la casa y la otra afuera, una le empieza a pedir que le abra la puerta y le responde: no, te quedas afuera jaja. En eso ella coloca un c4 en la puerta y luego le vuelve a decir: ne mentira ahorita te abro, y justo cuando abre la puerta el c4 explota. Jajajaja.

Daniel: Jajajaja, muy bueno, me imagino a la tipa abriendo la puerta y bum jajajaja.

Oigan también ese esta bueno y como les dije, usen su imaginación. Ok de nuevo en la historia: mientras tanto todos se estaban divirtiendo en el restaurante.

Kaz: Memo, ¿seguro que tienes dinero?

Memo: Claro que si, acabo de hackear tres cuentas banc… digo, vender mis objetos.

Ami: ¿Te gusta el sushi?

Memo: Pues… nunca lo he probado.

Kaz: Tienes que probarlo. ¡Mesero!

Mesero: ¿si?

Kaz: Que sean 50 raciones de el mejor sushi que tenga.

Memo: Oye pero Kaz.

Mesero: ¿Qué quiere más?

Memo: No, dije Kaz.

Mesero: ¡Mucho más!

Memo: KAZ, K-A-Z.

Mesero: MAS.

Memo: ¡NOOOO! :\

Kaz: Si, total tienes mucho dinero Jajaja.

Las órdenes de sushi llegan pero tienen que agarrar 3 mesas mas porque en una sola no cabían.

Ami: Pruébalo, te va a encantar.

Memo: No se… es que primero tengo que olerlo y saborearlo y…

En eso Ami toma un plato con sushi y empieza a dárselos todo en la boca a memo.

Memo: Oye que estas… no no no no buaj juash cuas. Espera esta delicioso.

Ami: Te lo dije.

Memo empieza a comer mas y mas hasta el grado de enloquecer, luego toma el sushi y empieza a darles en la boca.

Memo: Muajaja, prueben el sushi, esta genial jajajajajajajajajaja.

Kaz: Pues le encanto.

¿?: Oye tranquilo. Todos denle al loco de ahí.

El restaurante pasa de ser un restaurante a un batallón de comida.

Memo: SIIIIIII, todos prueben el sushi.

¿?: Denle.

¿? : ¿Qué le pasa a este sujeto?

Memo: SUSHIII.

Kaz: Hay que salir de aquí ya.

Ami: Abandonen la zona, repito, abandonen la zona.

Memo: Amigos ¿A dónde van? Ustedes se quedan aquí.

Todo el fuego está concentrado a memo, le dan un chorizaso en el ojo. Memo corre en el campo de batalla y antes de llegar a una cobertura se tropieza y se golpea en la cabeza.

Memo: Ahu ¿Qué paso? ¿en donde…

Ami: Memo, salgamos rápido de aquí.

Memo: No puedo estoy rodeado.

Mientras el tiroteo seguía, Yumi y Daniel se seguían conociendo.

Daniel: Jajajaja, no pensé que tuvieran tan buen sentido del humor.

Yumi: Ni yo, Jajaja. Oye ¿sabes japonés?

Daniel: Pues la verdad, muy poco.

Yumi: ¿Cómo qué?

Daniel: Creo que arigato es gracias y se me algunos insultos, también creo que hi es si.

Yumi: ¿Qué clase de insultos?

Daniel: Insultos, de esos.

Yumi: Ah, si, y ¿te caigo mal?

Daniel: ¿Qué si me caes mal? Jajaja, creo que la pregunta debería ser si yo te caigo mal, porque tú me caes bien.

Yumi: Pues, no me caes mal, pensé que yo te caía mal por lo de la carrera y lo de la galería de tiro.

Daniel: Nee, para nada, y no estoy siendo sarcástico. Listo, ya está el troll box.

Yumi: Genial, gracias Dani, sabes, eres buena onda.

Daniel: Jajá, gracias.

Yumi: Y ahora, ¿qué te parece una partida de palo?

Daniel: Si, ya tiene que no juego.

Yumi: Oye ¿y los discos?

Daniel: Ehmm, no sé.

Yumi: Deberían estar aquí, ayúdame a buscarlos.

Daniel: OK.

Daniel y Yumi empiezan a buscar los discos, y seguimos con el restaurante.

Memo: Oigan, encontré una salida.

Kaz: Ok.

Ami: Ok, corremos a las 3. 1, 2 y 3.

Memo: Espera, dejare la propina, listo, vámonos.

Salen corriendo del restaurante y se dirigen al autobús.

Memo: Al menos estuvo divertido.

Regresamos al autobús.

Yumi: Aquí están.

Daniel: ¿Dónde?

Yumi: Ahí, en, esa repisa alta.

Daniel: ¿Cómo llegaron ahí? ¿y cómo los vamos a bajar?

Yumi: No se.

Daniel: ¿y si te cargo y los agarras?

Yumi: Pues… si.

Daniel carga a Yumi, y no sean malpensados que Yumi trae pantalón en este episodio :\. Memo, Kaz y Ami ya iban llegando al autobús. Yumi alcanza los discos pero pierden el equilibrio y Yumi cae encima de Daniel como en posición comprometedora y sus bocas quedaron muy serca. Ah por supuesto ambos se quedan viendo y se sonrojan. Y aunque pareciera que todo hubiera estado planeado, en ese momento entran Memo, Ami y Kaz.

Memo: Ja, ja, ja, con razón se querían quedar solos.

Ami: ¿Eh, Yumi?

Kaz: ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Inmediatamente se paran.

Daniel: Eh, lo que paso fue que cargue a Yumi para que agarrara los discos y.

Memo: Si como no.

Yumi: En serio, perdí el equilibrio y caí sobre el, solo eso.

Memo: Deberás crees que me lo voy a creer.

Yumi agarra de la playera a memo y lo amenaza con el puño.

Yumi: Me vas a creer porque me vas a creer.

Memo: Pues… no te.

Yumi: ¿QUE?

Memo: Que te creo.

Daniel: Tranquilos, todo fue un malentendido, nada malo, y si me disculpan tengo que ir a, hackear algo por ahí antes de irnos de LS.

Ami: Yumi. Tengo que hablar en privado contigo.

Ami lleva a Yumi a su cuarto.

Ami: Ya, dime que paso en realidad.

Yumi: Lo que te dije, nada malo, solo me caí y ya.

Ami: Solo eso.

Yumi: Sip.

Ami: ¿Y qué paso en todo el tiempo que no estuvimos?

Yumi: Pues…

Ami: La verdad.

Yumi: Arreglamos juntos el troll box, y ya.

Ami le queda mirando fijamente con cara de: ajam si como no

Yumi: Bueno, también charlamos un poco, y nos conocimos mejor y…

Ami: Jajaja, entonces estoy empezando a tener mis dudas sobre lo que paso hace rato.

Yumi: Ya te dije que no, mejor cuéntame cómo les fue.

Ami: Y eso es lo que seguía, cambiarme el tema, jajajaja.

Yumi: ¡Ami!

Ami: Jajaja, pues estuvo divertido, se hiso una gran pelea de comida.

Yumi: ¿Y por qué?

Ami: Porque a memo lo vuelve loco el sushi.

Yumi: Con razón vinieron bañados en sushi, jajajajaja.

Ami: Si jajajajaja.

Ami y Yumi: Jajajajajajajaja.

JAJAJAJA, BUENO AQUÍ ACABA EL EPISODIO, ASI QUE DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS Y SUGERENCIAS POR FAVOR MEJORO ORTOGRAFIA E IMAGINACION POR CADA COMENTARIO. ¿Y APOCO NO ESTE HA SIDO EL EPISODIO MAS LINDO HASTA AHORA? XD. BUENO HASTA LA PROXIMA.


	6. Chapter 6

EPISODIO 6: PERSECUCIONES.

Llegando a Liberty City unas camionetas empiezan a seguir el autobús. Los tipos que iban en las camionetas eran agentes del equipo de Danny.

Ami: Oye Kaz.

Kaz: ¿Qué?

Ami: ¿Ya te diste cuenta de que esas camionetas nos vienen siguiendo desde que llegamos a Liberty City?

Kaz: No.

Yumi: Pues nos están siguiendo.

¿?: Deténgase ahora o calle para siempre… perdón así no era.

Kaz: Lo que faltaba, estos chicos salieron retrasados.

¿?: En serio, deténganse.

Kaz: Creo que no… a lo mejor me van a pedir dinero.

Empieza una persecución en Liberty City.

Kaz: Chicas escaparemos de estos tipos.

Yumi: ¡PUES PISALE KAZ!

Kaz: Ya voy.

En una curva una bolsa llena de dinero sale volando por la ventana.

Kaz: ¡NOOOOO! ¡MI DINERO!

Kaz se avienta por la ventana.

Ami: ¡Yumi, toma el volante!

Yumi: Ya lo hice.

Por razones obvias todos saben que Yumi conduce mejor que todos en el autobús.

Ami: Y que tal si vas por los callejones.

Yumi: Buena idea. ¿En donde habrá caído Kaz?

Ami: No se, a lo mejor en la calle.

En una... curva, el diario de Ami (donde escribe sus secretos) sale volando por la otra ventana.

Ami: ¡MI DIARIOOO!

Yumi: ¡Espera! ¡AMI!

Ami corre por su diario.

Yumi: Genial, estoy sola, ¿Dónde están nuestros hackers cuando se necesitan?

Memo: ¿Alguien dijo hackers?

Yumi: Cállate, estoy intentando concentrarme.

Memo: ¿Y por eso te comes las uñas?

Yumi: Si, así me concentro.

Daniel: Bueno ok, ok, ok ¿Qué pasa?

Yumi: Esos tipos nos vienen persiguiendo desde hace rato.

Memo: ¿Y Ami y Kaz?

Yumi: Kaz salió por su dinero y Ami por su diario.

Memo: ¿Pero por qué?

Yumi: No preguntes ahora.

En otra curva, ahora sale la guitarra de Yumi.

Yumi: ¡NOOOO! MI GUITARRA.

Yumi sale por su guitarra.

Daniel: Ok, yo conduzco, tu ve a ayudar a Ami y Yumi.

Memo: Y a Kaz.

Daniel: A si también.

Memo sale para ayudar a los demás, de mientras Daniel queda manejando.

Daniel: Ok un poco de música para ambientar el ambiente.

Daniel intenta hackear un puente de esos que se elevan pero el celular le dice: "usted no tiene acceso a la red de Liberty City.

Daniel: ¡NOOO! No tengo acceso a la red. No podre hackear, es como una carrera común y corriente. No sé si podre. Iré por los callejones.

Al acercarse al final del callejón los pinchos de la carretera se activan y se ponchan las llantas.

Daniel: Ahg lo que faltaba. De seguro son agentes que vienen por memo y por mí, estoy acabado.

Daniel por la presión termina frenando. Sale del autobús con las manos arriba.

Daniel: Ok, no sé nada.

De las camionetas salen unos tipos y entre ellos venia Danny.

Danny: Amigo no tienes de que temer.

Daniel: ¿A si? ¿Y por qué?

Danny: No somos agentes. No trabajamos paro los que tú crees. Aquí tenemos a tus amigos.

Todos bajan.

Kaz: Si Daniel no hay problema. Estos tipos me dieron dinero :).

Ami: Si no hay peligro, me dieron dulces. A Yumi le dieron una guitarra nueva y a memo una subscripción de ordenes de sushi a domicilió.

Memo: Si, adoro el sushi.

Danny: Tranquilo. Mi nombre es Daniela pero mejor llámenme Danny. Somos agentes pero no contra los hackers, si no a favor de ustedes.

Daniel: Entonces…¿no vas a matarme?

Danny: Claro que no, al contrario les ofrezco protección… si me dejan acompañarlos en su gira, les daré una protección, serán invisibles ante los demás agentes o hackers. Ustedes podrán verlos, pero ellos a ustedes no.

Memo: No pos guau.

Daniel: Oye ¿y cómo es que poncharon las llantas? Yo ya había puesto protección contra eso.

Danny: Hay cosas de las cuales nunca deben de saber. A y también ofrezco seguridad al autobús y seguridad encubierta cuando Ami y Yumi salgan.

Ami: Yumi es buena idea.

Kaz: No, no no no, no lo aceptare mientras tenga que pagar por la seguridad.

Danny: Tranquilo Kaz, es completamente gratis, todo por mis rockeras favoritas.

Kaz: Ah ok, entonces está bien por mí.

Daniel: Ok, bueno… saldré a desbloquear los centros del ctLS.

Danny: Ah sobre eso, nosotros tenemos acceso, podemos darles del nuestro. Y ya no se llama ctLS, le cambiaron de nombre a dsOS.

Daniel: Ah genial gracias. Aun así, tengo que salir a checar que cosas puedo hacer en esta ciudad. Memo ¿vienes?

Memo: Lo siento, tengo mucho sushi que comer.

Daniel se va y todos los demás se quedan.

Yumi: Valla pues genial Ami, ya tenemos escolta para cuando salgamos.

Ami: Si, así ya no habrá ningún riesgo.

Danny: Oigan chicas me dan su autógrafo.

Ami: Claro.

Danny: ¡Ay que genial! Una pregunta ¿Cuándo es su próximo concierto?

Yumi: Dentro de unos días ¿por?

Danny: Solo preguntaba, así ya tendré listos a los guardias en caso de emergencia.

Kaz: Ok chicas nos vemos luego, saldré a comprar el periódico.

Danny: Kaz, los guardias y yo estaremos siguiéndolos de lejos en las camionetas, por si acaso.

Mientras tanto Daniel estaba buscando delitos en Liberty City.

Daniel: Ok, ya voy resolviendo 5 delitos seguidos y mola, ya me canse.

¿?: ¿Oye con quien hablas?

Daniel: A nadie. (Debo dejar de hablar en voz alta).

Daniel seguía caminando mirando el celular y accidentalmente choco de hombro a hombro.

¿?: Oye amigo, ve con más cuidado.

Daniel: Perdón, espera, ¿Dónde te he visto antes?

¿?: No lo sé, no te he visto nunca.

Daniel checa en la base de datos y ve que era el wey rapero ese que le hacen llamar Eminem.

Daniel: Ah si, eres el DJ de la canción esa de lalala.

Eminem: Ehmm no.

Daniel: Ah lo siento quise decir rapero que le suelen decir Eminem.

Eminem: Sabes que, si no quieres problemas mejor sigue por tu camino.

Daniel: Oye pero que…

Eminem: ¡QUE TE LARGES!

Daniel: Ash tu. Ahg gente rara.

Cuando Daniel regresa al autobús Kaz también ya había regresado.

Kaz: Miren, mañana habrá un concierto de… "los roperos del caballo"

Memo: Jaja, que buen nombre.

Daniel: Kaz, mira la parte de atrás.

Kaz: ¿Qué tiene?

Daniel: Ese tipo de ahí, me lo tope hoy, y mira dice que tendrá un concierto de rap en 3 días. Podría ser competencia.

Ami: Mira Yumi, es Eminem, el rapero que vimos en la tele.

Yumi: Ah si, ese tipo debe ser un poco odioso y molesto.

Kaz: No creo que sea competencia, su género es el rap y Ami y Yumi J-Rock y J-Pop, no creo que sea problema.

Daniel: No se, aun así lo estaré vigilando.

Kaz: Entonces Ami Yumi deben empezar a practicar ya.

AQUÍ TERMINA EL EP. YA SE QUE NO ESTUVO MUY BUENO PERO ESTE EP ES PARA DARLE MAS SENTIDO A LOS OTROS EPISODIOS. NOS ESPERA MAS ACCION Y ALGUNAS COSAS MAS. ;)


	7. Chapter 7

EPISODIO 7: FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS YUMI!

BUENO AMIGOS COMO YA SABEN YA VIERON EL NOMBRE DEL EPISODIO, ALEGRENSE POR ESTA FECHA. BUENO LES DEJO CON EL EP. CLARO QUE TENIA QUE HACER UN EPISODIO ESPECIAL POR ESTO.

Después de una serie de conciertos en Liberty City, llego la fecha de el cumpleaños de Yumi, y pues hay que felicitarla. Empieza una mañana en un lugar de Liberty City, y obviamente el día estaba muy alegre.

Ami: Chicos buenos días, ¿saben que día es hoy?

Memo: Si, viernes 30 de enero exactamente a las 6:30 AM.

Ami: Aparte de eso.

Daniel: Ehm checare en internet.

Daniel saca su celular y checa que eventos importantes pasan en esa fecha.

Daniel: A ver, la más importante que me aparece es… cumpleaños de Yumi Yoshimu… ¡ES CUMPLEAÑOS DE YUMI!

Ami: Si, y no se acordaban que malos amigos son.

Memo: Oye, yo si me acordaba pero no estaba seguro.

Ami: Hay que felicitarla, pero todavía está durmiendo.

Daniel: Bueno, al menos la dejaste dormir más.

Memo: OK, entonces se supone que hay que comprar regalo.

Ami: Sip.

Daniel: memo como se te ocurre preguntar eso. Bueno pues iré a por el regalo.

Memo: Voy contigo, Ami, ¿vienes?

Ami: No, yo ya lo conseguí, y aparte tengo que preparar la sorpresa para Yumi.

Memo: Ok, Dani, vamos.

Daniel y Memo salen a comprar el regalo y hacer saber qué cosas más… son hackers, se espera todo de ellos. Mientras tanto Ami se queda cuidando a Yumi.

Memo: Ok, ok, ok, ¿Qué le compramos?

Daniel: No sé, pero una guitarra no, porque Ami ya le compro una.

Memo: ¿Y cómo lo sabes? Espera…estas revisando su lista de compras.

Daniel: Daniel: Si, ¿por?

Memo: Algún día vas a dejar de hackear.

Daniel: No se, bueno en el camino pensemos en cosas para comprar.

Mientras tanto en el autobús.

Ami: ¡Danny! ¡Hoy es el cumpleaños de Yumi!

Danny: Si ya lo sé, ya le compre el regalo, esta justo ahí.

Ami: Es una… caja de arsenal de armas de alto calibre avanzadas en tecnología con gran candencia de disparo. Pues, creo que le va a gustar

Danny: Lo sé, por cierto ¿Dónde está? Quiero felicitarla.

Ami: La deje dormir más de lo normal, por lo de su cumpleaños.

Danny: ¿Y tú que le vas a regalar?

Ami: Una guitarra.

Danny: Ahh que genial, ok seguiré trabajando.

Ami: Ok. ¡Kaz! ¡Hoy es el cumpleaños de Yumi!

Kaz: ¿Ah sí? ¿No era dentro de 3 meses?

Ami: No Kaz, es hoy, dime ¿Qué le vas a regalar?

Kaz: Ehmm, algo que no sea muy caro. Un día libre de descanso sin hacer nada que yo le mande.

Ami: ¿Entonces tú harás todo lo que ella tiene que hacer?

Kaz: Si… creo.

Ami: Ok, iré a felicitarla.

Mientras tanto regresamos con nuestros hackers con retraso mental.

Daniel: Ya se.

Memo: ¿Qué cosa?

Daniel: Donde deje el dinero para comprar el regalo.

Memo: … ¿Qué?

Daniel: Tranquilo we, lo deje aquí en mi bolsa.

Memo: Uff, más te vale. Yo ya sé que comprarle.

Daniel: Genial, vale, nos vemos aquí a las 9 AM, juajuajua, le va a encantar el lanza cohetes.

Memo: Ehmm…ok, vale pero son 2 horas, se supone que solo es de comprar y regresar.

Daniel: Ten fe en tu amigo, se lo que hago.

Memo: Ok.

Y en el autobús.

Ami: ¡YUMIIIII!

Yumi: ¡¿AHHH?! No me despiertes así.

Ami: Jaja, ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS AMIGA!

Yumi: Ey si es cierto, con razón me dejaste dormir más. Bueno pues gracias.

Ami: Jaja, ¿y que te parece salir por Liberty City?

Yumi: No se… tal vez si no hubie…

Ami: No importa salgamos haber qué nuevo con esta ciudad.

Ami saca a la fuerza a Yumi para pasear en Liberty City.

Yumi: Al menos me hubieras dejado desayunar.

Ami: No importa, según la aplicación de mapa de Liberty City, estamos cerca de un muy buen restaurante. Espera, mira una persona disfrazada de un oso gigante, hay que tierno.

Yumi: Ajam, Ami…

Ami: Ok no, pero déjame tomarle una foto.

Yumi: (* Suspiro*) ¡AMI!

Ami: Listo, ya está.

Ami y Yumi llegan al restaurante y piden lo que van a consumir.

Yumi: Me puede traer un…

Ami: Para mi amiga tráigale el mejor platillo que tenga. Y para mí con un jugo está bien.

Yumi: (*Suspiro*) Tendré que acostumbrarme a esto, al menos por hoy.

Y en el autobús.

Kaz: Tendré que limpiar un poco por aquí, un momento, ¿Qué es esto?

Kaz encuentra una nota que le había dejado Ami la cual decía: Kaz, te pido por favor que organices algo para Yumi en el autobús, deje el material en una caja, búscala.

Kaz: ¿Material? Bueno, espero que se trate de dinero.

Danny: Kaz, ya sé lo que dice la nota, no se te ocurra tomar el material de la caja de allí atrás, la caja de Ami es esa, no toques la de atrás, ¿Entendido?

Kaz: 51, 52, 53…

Danny: ¡Entendido!

Kaz: Ah, sí sí, lo que sea.

Danny: Ahg, algo me dice que no debo confiarme, lo estaré vigilando.

Kaz se queda registrando la caja de Ami pero la curiosidad no tarda en llegar y se le ocurre ver que hay en la otra caja.

Danny: KAZ, sabes que, no confió en ti, mejor me levo mi caja.

Kaz: Yo solo iba a… a ver qué hora es.

Danny: Las 8:57.

Kaz empieza realmente a organizar. Mientras tanto Daniel y Memo ya habían conseguido el regalo.

Memo: ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? Llevo horas parado aquí.

Daniel: Hay no digas nada que solo fueron unos minutos, y aparte todavía no son las 9 y también tenía que preparar el regalo.

Memo: ¿Te tardaste tanto solo por esa cosa?

Daniel: Ehmm… si, también te traje un dulce.

Memo: …Bueno así no importa cuanto tiempo te hallas tardado.

Daniel y Memo regresan al autobús. De mientras con Ami y Yumi

Yumi: Genial, aceptare que si valió la pena esta cosa.

Ami: Ya vez, te dije que te iba a gustar.

Yumi: Ahora que.

Ami: ¿Qué te parece si…? Jugamos en el parque.

Yumi: La verdad diría que aburrido, pero, está bien, vamos.

Ami: También podríamos ir al cine, para compensar lo que paso en Los Santos.

Yumi: Ah sí, Los Santos, sabes, esa ciudad me pareció divertida.

Ami: a mí también, aunque un poco rara pero está bien, ok vamos.

Después de eso, y de que Kaz organizara el autobús, y que los hackers regresaran y de que Danny terminara de hacer lo que estaba haciendo. Todos se reúnen en el autobús.

Ami: Kaz, Kaz, ¡KAZ!

Kaz: a, que, que. Ehmm, lo siento Ami, intente organizar esto, pero se termino haciendo un desorden.

Ami: ¿¡QUE!?... Lo siento Yumi, quería hacerte algo especial pero ALGIEN, lo echo a perder todo :´(.

Yumi: …No hay problema, realmente no quería gran cosa, estoy bien, en serio.

Kaz: Jejeje. Por cierto, feliz cumpleaños Yumi.

Abrazo entre Ami y Yumi.

Ami: De verdad lo siento Yumi.

Yumi: Ya te dije, no hay problema.

Ami: Mira, te compre esta guitarra.

Yumi: Gracias Ami, oye es la que te dije que estaba genial y estaba carísima!

Ami: Si jeje.

Memo: Si, pero esto no acaba aquí. Kaz, tu regalo.

Kaz: Ah, sí, Yumi, te regalo 1 mes sin hacer nada, yo hare todo lo que tengas que hacer.

Yumi: Dudo que realmente lo hagas.

Memo: Yumi, checa el mío, de seguro el mío fue el más crack de todos los regalos.

Yumi: Amplificador cromado con conexión extra para conectar una, torreta.

Memo: Exacto jaja.

Yumi: No se para que me va a servir una torreta en un concierto, aun así gracias.

Memo: Felicidades Yumi, abacho.

Memo y Yumi se da un abrazo.

Daniel: bueno, bueno ya fue mucho.

Memo: jajaja, ¿Qué? ¿Celoso?

Daniel: ¿Hee? No, falta lo que yo le regale y lo de Danny también. Bueno el mío si es realmente crack jaja.

Memo: Ah sí, ¿Qué es?

Daniel: Lo que te dije que era, un lanza cohetes de misiles teledirigidos, ja, superen eso.

Yumi: ¡Genial! Siempre quise uno.

Daniel: Hay muchos objetivos de practica en esta ciudad.

Yumi: Ehmm… ¿ok?

Danny: Daniel, se te olvida que mi regalo es aun mejor. Una caja completa de armas de alto calibre, altas en tecnología con gran candencia de disparo.

Daniel: Ah sí pues el mío es explosivo.

Danny: Si lo que tu digas.

Yumi: Siii, practicare tiro todas las tardes.

Daniel: Practica con memo el siempre será un objetivo difícil. Ah si se me… había olvidado tu abrazo.

Daniel y Yumi se abrazan.

Memo: (*En susurros*) Ami, se nota un buen que Daniel quiere con Yumi.

Ami: (*En susurros*) La verdad se ven lindos juntos.

Memo: jaja, si tú dices.

Danny: Daniel, ya tipo, la estas abrazando durante mucho tiempo, yo también le daré su abrazo.

Daniel: Jaja, ups, me emocione. Aun falta la sorpresa extra o especial, como le quieran llamar.

Yumi: ¿Y qué es?

Daniel: Tienen que salir para verlo.

Todos salen del autobús.

Daniel: Ok, Yumi, mira exactamente a esa parte. ¿Lista?

Yumi: Sip.

Daniel saca su celular y hackea quien sabe qué cosa y se alcanza a ver una gran explosión.

Yumi: ja, estuvo genial.

Daniel: Si, se lo mucho que te gustan la explosiones, así que pensé que sería un buen detalle hacer algo así.

Yumi: Gracias Dani, estuvo grande.

Memo: Ya vez, te lo dije Ami, se nota un buen.

Ami: …De veras que sí.

Y AQUÍ ACABA EL EP, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER LOS EPISODIOS Y NO ME QUEDA NADA MAS Y NADA MENOS QUE FELICITAR A YUMI POR LO DEL 30. QUIZA SUBI EL EP YA MAS TARDE, CON UNOS DIAS DE DIFERENCIA PERO, ME COSTO MUCHO, Y LO HICE ESPECIAL MENTE POR ELLA. NOS VEMOS EN LA PROXIMA.


End file.
